codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Friday the 13th
Friday the 13th is the thirteenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall one-hundred-and-eighth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Odd is on top of the world. He’s just won the jackpot in the lottery. The date of Friday the 13th on which he chose to play seems not to be so unlucky after all. Excited about such luck, he decides to follow Samantha to patch things up with her. But when she leaves the school, Odd is stopped at the gate by Jim. Boarders are not permitted to leave campus! Jeremie and the others however can’t believe this miracle. They check the Internet: the number of lottery winners is multiplying all over Europe. It doesn’t take long for the organisers of the event to cancel it. The heroes see it as a potential sign of X.A.N.A.. They decide to go to the factory. And a tower is indeed activated in Sector Five! After all the heroes but Odd take the big plunge, they’re confronted by two Mantas in Sector Five’s labyrinth. The two boys stay back while the ladies head to the tower. The Mantas, though fast, can’t escape the violent attack by the two Lyoko Warriors. The attack is ended when Yumi enters the Code Lyoko… and the bugs in the lottery disappear as the tower’s red halo does. When they get back to the factory, the girls have a go at the boys for their behaviour and lack of team spirit. Odd emerges from the lift as the boys take a beating. He feels defeated. He’d learnt of the cancellation of the lottery…but he’s already ordered an immense quantity of flowers for Samantha… and he has no money to pay the bill. An alert interrupts the heroes’ discussion. X.A.N.A. is attacking the Skid. The lottery attack was just a diversion. With its activated tower, X.A.N.A. had time to infect the Skidbladnir with a virus to damage it badly. Odd is the only one who can be virtualised immediately, he must go in. He takes the controls of the vessel. It’s imperative to detach the docking mechanism and leave the garage to limit the damage by the artificial intelligence. Odd doesn’t feel very reassured. He’s not very accustomed to driving the submarine. He still does what Jeremie says however, the genius determined to save his invention. Meanwhile, Yumi goes back to the school to cancel Odd’s order of roses. But the seller refuses. Jeremie and Aelita combine their efforts well, but nothing works. The Skid’s infection progresses. The pink haired girl without any choice decides to call Laura to help, much to Ulrich's and William's surprise as the situation is too critical: if the Skid is destroyed, the heroes will lose access to the Cortex and won’t be able to deactivate towers there. Plus, the Skid’s functions are faltering, threatening to fall into the Digital Sea at any moment, taking Odd along with it. The boy is having difficulty following Jeremie and Aelita’s instructions, who are asking him to do numerous things on the controls of the ship. Laura arrives to help. Odd’s hesitations are making progress incredibly slow-moving. The Skid ends up losing its shield. Jeremie proposes they send Laura to Lyoko, directly on board the ship to fix everything and save it. The blonde becomes very excited as she goes down to the scanner room…but just before being virtualised, Aelita manages to dictate to Odd what he must do and the ship is saved. When they get back to Kadic, Odd sits alone with the flowers and his debt. His friends bring Samantha to him as a consolation prize of sorts. His morale slightly boosted, all that remains is Della Robbia finding how to pay for it all. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Vendredi 13. *Mantas make their first appearance in season five. *Odd pilots the Skidbladnir for the first time in Season Five. This is also the third time he does this in the whole series, though he incorrectly states that it is his second time. *Laura was considered for virtualization for the first time; in fact, she was only one button press away from being virtualized onto Lyoko to assist Odd. **This is likely do to the fact that "blonds rarely go to Lyoko", as Odd isn't a blonde in Evolution and Jeremie was the only other candidate to go as the others were on the timer, already having been unvirtualized. Yet neither Jeremie nor Laura have a 3D virtual body created for them beforehand or at least shown onscreen, and it would take time to be set up too. **Also, Jeremie hasn't been to Lyoko since the fifth episode of Season 2, Mister Pück and never in Evolution, plus is unlikely to go again being the most adept at using the computer. *This is first time two people enter the tower at the same time to deactivate it. In this case, Yumi and Aelita. *The room where tower in this episode was located is strikingly similar to the room where the Scyphozoa had stolen Aelita's half of the Keys to Lyoko in the second season finale. They both are located at lower levels of the Core Zone. *This is first time the Skid was accidentally bumped against its magnetic supports. Gallery Friday the 13th .jpg|Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita. Friday 13.jpg|Ulrich and William bringing Laura to the scanner room. Friday9.jpg|Ulrich and William. Friday 8.jpg|Yumi with the flowers which are for Odd. Friday 14.jpg|Aelita and Jeremie. Friday 16.jpg|Laura really excited about going to the virtual world of Lyoko. Friday 7.jpg|Yumi talking to the man who delivered the flowers. Friday 10.jpg|Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich and William being happy. Friday 20.jpg|Samantha is given the red roses. Friday 21.jpg|Aelita, William, Ulrich and Yumi talking to Odd about the roses. Friday 19.jpg|Aelita preventing Jeremy from virtualizing Laura on Lyoko at the last second. Friday the 13th - Lottery Winers.PNG|Lottery Winners. Friday the 13th - Odd and Samantha Making Up.PNG|Odd Bought a lot of Roses and Game them to Samantha to make up with her from Count-down Episode 7. Friday the 13th - Odd and Samantha's Kiss.PNG|And she accepts (Odd making up with her)! Friday 2.jpg Friday 4.jpg Friday 5.jpg Friday 6.jpg Friday 11.jpg Friday 12.jpg Friday 15.jpg Friday 17.jpg Friday 18.jpg LAURA'S VIRTUALIZATION.png Evo_mantas.jpg Sector 5 Outer Shell.jpg Skidbladnir without navskids.jpg Code Lyoko - The Sector Five - The Lower Levels.png|The lower levels of the Core Zone. References ca:Divendres 13 es:Viernes 13 fr:Vendredi 13 gl:Venres 13 it:Venerdì 13 pt:Sexta-feira 13 ro:Vineri 13 ru:Покупатель роз sr:Петак тринаести Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Friday the 13th Category:Needs Captions